tentens true identity
by THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS
Summary: a story when neji comes to know where does tenten comes form? who is she? what will happen if tenten is related to kisame ? see neji knowing what he never thaught of and what will happen if they meet a all knowing clan's head ? how will neji react ? why is tenten hidding her truth ? I really don't know how to write a summary so please do read i promise the story is better than t
1. Chapter 1

Tenten's true identity

It was a pleasant day when neji and tenten were having training usual sparring session. "huff,huff neji can we take a break I am damn tiered." Tenten said with her hands on knees somehow managing to stand "hn" replied the Huga prodigy coming out of his fighting stance. Taking a deep breadth neji and Tenten sat under a tree. Suddenly lee came with his fast inhuman speed and stopped in front of both of them "Tenten our youthful flower can you please undo your hair ties" lee asked with a pleading accent and lost puppy dog face "NO" Tenten said coldly turning her face away from him and avoiding his face cause she couldn't avoid that sort of pleading. But then she felt her hair fall off suddenly "if you won't open it it'll be by force" lee said holding the hair ties out of her reach , but who knows how dangerous can she be if loose control of the anger along with the power hidden within at the same time. "lee return my hair ties or else ..." Tenten said loosing her temper completely and neji dint pay attention but now her grip was loosing the control of her power she opened her eyes. Her eye colour changed from chocolate brown to chakra blue. Suddenly a weapon made up of her chakra was visible it resembled a kunai , but suddenly her head started to ache and she threw the kunai in the wrong direction and passed out. And where kthe kunai was hit was a empty spot in the jungle there was a huge destruction in the area the earthquake could even be flet where neji was trying to wake Tenten up. "hun what could have happened over there neji?" lee asked getting worried but what neji saw just now due to his byakugan could not be explained in words. He saw the kunai hitting the ground and then the ground had sunk in that direction it was soft and the worst was he knew the cause was Tenten's attack. Without responding neji picked Tenten up and took the fainted tenten to lady tsunade.

At lady tsunde's office

"So neji what brings you here and why are you carrying a sleeping Tenten" she asked as she rose an eyebrow. Neji started "she is not sleeping she has passed out and the reason I and lee have come here is... (He explained ihe set of circumstances) what's wrong with her?" he asked. "Shizune could it be that..." lady tsunade asked turning towards her subordinate " yes my lady I think the time has come..." she said looking at Tenten with pity visible in her eyes "so... fine we'll deal with it. Neji keep tenten down and leave " lady tsunade ordered "what we are not leaving witout knowing what happened to tenten" neji said trying to keep his calm outside and gaining his calm mental stage back. "Its an order neji... you did a great job bringing tenten to me rather than taking her to the hospital but you can't know what happened to her even if you want to I just cant tell that" lady tsunade said lookin at the floor.

Will continue


	2. Chapter 2

"But my lady"neji said in pain looking at the combrade in his hands. "NEJI" lady tsunade said with a hevier voice " Fine " neji said keeping tenten on the ground and steped back " now leave both of you " lady tsunade said lookig down on tenten trying not to make an eye contact with lee and espacialy neji. Who were leaving the room with disappointment and neji took one more glance of tenten as they exited lady tsunades room and the hokage's tower. " neji my youthfull rival do you have any idea what could have happened to our youthfull flower" neji dint reply just stayed silent "neji lets see through the back window , we have all right to know what happened to tenten" lee said walking towards the window " first and the last time I agree with you lee " neji said catching up to him. Water splashed on hopes as they saw the curtains are closed. " Byakugan" neji said lokking inside the room " very intellegent neji so whats going on inside?" lee asked "lady tsunade is making a coloumn of chakra and shizune is trying to find something on tentens body" "what can be there on tentens body as far as i know nothing " "lee you have never seen tenten that way have you?""NONo that was just an asumption " " it better be"neji said peeking back in " hun""what happened?""shizune is talking to lady tsunade ... Lip reading jutsu she says lady tsunde tenten dosen't has it with her lady tsunade says that cant be we need it to bring tenten back to conciousness before...""yes my lady I understand "

"I'll find it withen time" shizune completed uaware of beeing of spied she left for finding tenten's bag . But the bag was with neji so she started looking for him. Neji being aware that he is being finded by shizune so changed his location and seeing shizune ran over to her and asked oe rather pretented to ask if tenten is awake shizune replied"she is not awake yet ... But I need her bagpack " without outtering a word neji handed the bag to her as she left and he followed her to see what will happen next .


	3. Chapter 3

when he again peeked inside the hokages room to see what happens next je saw his teammate awake at the centere of the chackra caulumn . A sudden breath of relief ran through his body. Next day he was waiting at the training grounds for his sparring partner to arive so he could get the answers he wanted so badly. tenten arived after 5 minutes and said " hey neji lets start we are already late by 5 I appologise ..." but to her surprise neji caught hold of her hand and pulled her towards himself tenten could feel his grip encicling her but before she could protest neji asked her " tenten what arre you hidding from me ? what is so different about you that you passing out can get lady tsunade so worried ? and when did you learn that justsu? why dont I know anything about you but you know somuch about me..." tenten was about to answer but neji had more to say and this was the first time he was speaking or rather asking so many questions " last night..." neji continued " I was thinking how much I know about u but the result was I know nothing eccept your name..." but before he could continue tenten stepped out of his grip and said with a smile " and I thought you are to blind to figure it out that you know nothing about me . neji umm I know you want me to answer the questions but I can' cannot get the answers to these questions so just forget about it""but why""whys about me will not be answered at least not in konoha or to to any hidden village citizen"tenten said picking up her kunai and completing her sentence"and there are very few people in konoha who do know any thing about my past eccept me lady tsunade and shizune""name any one""like I will""fine then I'll knock every door of konoha to find those people" he said as they started training. After their 8 hour training neji left for the hyuga compond and tenten took a deep sleep of 2hrs in her bed before making dinner. 'who can know about tenten 'neji thought walking in the hyua coridoors. when he over heard hiashi sama nad hinta talking "why did you call for me father?""hinata you soon will be the next head of the clan , there are a few secrwts of all the hidden villages secured between the main branchres of great clans like ours thats why you need to know abut it but don't let it out of this room will you keep it a locked secret ""yes father""ok then you must know tenten ""yes fater she is a realy close friend of mine,what about her" just after neji herard tenten's name he thought now hearing great secrets this way is wrong so he knocked the door."come in "hiashi sama said looking at his nephew heasked"what brings you here neji?""hiashi-sama I need toask you something""go ahead if you don't mind hinata's presence ""no I don't actualy (he explained the story in detail leaving the part he sneaking inside andwhat he saw inside the office after leaving lady tsunade's office , he din'tell abouthugging tenten but told him about the conversation""so you already have seen the outburst but I can't tell you about it even though I know , I was about to tell hinata but now I think I will still keep it only with me and neji let me be honest to you ...umm stop looking for these answers cause all the rast in konoha eccept me lady tsunade and shizune are not going to answer even if found and its impossible to find them at the very least" hiashi stopped his never ending speach.

A\N- If you realy want me to upload the next chapter then rivew I need to know that atleast some one is reading


	4. Chapter 4

Fine i will spy on tenten to from now neji decided but doing himself will be difficult so he went to hinta to ask for help " hinata-sama can you please help me with it " " yes but not for spying on her cause that will effect the clan and my frienship so I will give you some people to help and I will explain them the circumstances so you don't worry about the secret to be leaked " "ok ! thank you hinata sama ""don't mention it" she said softly as she left the room " i'll meet you at 6:00 at the bridge to introduce your spy team "" i'll be there on time hinata sama " as hinata left the room . it was 6:00 and neji was there waiting for his support as hinata came with lee,shikamaru and naruto " hinata..."but before he could say anything hinta inturrupted " nee - san alow me to explain shikamaru is good at planning strategy , lee is good at giving excuses if caught you know tenten well so can keep her bussy and naruto has his transformation justsu so that he can go inside her house as an animal or someone to collect info"" ok I get it "" and i have allready have explined their role and misson "" umm thank you hinata sama " he said as five of them sat under a tree next to the bridge and started discussing " I have a plan " naruto said out of blue " scince when you became a sratigist " asked neji "scince now...listen first neji will call her in the training grounds now who can open the door without breaking? " as soon as he asked neji took out a key out of his pocket and gave it to naruto saying " these are duplicate keys of tenten's house " " and what or why is it with you " lee asked out of ordinary " just in emergency " he said hidding the truth when naruto continued " ok I and shikamaru will look for info and lee will keep rinning from us to you updating you about our progress due to his inhuman speed and the time we will take so you can keep her bussy good enough i guess " naruto completed as he saw faces saying ' scince when did he become that intellegent.

Next day

at tenten's house ...

knock knock

" comming " tenten shouted frominside as she came running to open the door as she saw neji " oh hi neji " as neji saw her in an apron and a stirring spoon in hand " sorry did I diusturb you?""no I was making my breakfast come in "" actually iI came to ask you would you like to have a extra training session "" aren't you hungry ?""no"'garrh'"I think your stomach disagrees " she said as she giggled and neji blushed as he came too early and forgot about the breakfast and din't even look at the time it was four in the morning and the sun was still asleep. So neji went in and had breakfast with tenten and while having breakfast neji complimented tenten for something except her skills in fighting he actualy said " you know you are a fantastic cook " and saw a stuned tenten as they left at 4:30am and the sun will rise in half an hour. when the spy team entered the house " ummm...hinata you check the bedroom I'll be in the living room shikamaru you check the storeroom "supprising every one the spy team started their job naruto used the shadow clone jutsu to speed up hinata used the byakugan and lee was speed him self and shikamaru was annoyed by the dust saying " this is such a drag " while using shadow possetion jutsu to stop any speck of dust from moving while searching for a clue the day was getting older when at last shikamaru , naruto and hinata found something.

hinata found a carten of diaries, naruto found some picture books and albums she had hidden inside the sofa stiching and shikamaru found a door on the floor covred with dust to some basement under the store room but the door had a huge lock so hinata used the byakugan " wow room inside is really clean very maintained and something is sealed wich is not clear as the heared the door open so they left . thanks to there clean work nothing was moved from their orignal possition so tenten din't realize someone was here. neji met the rest of the group on the same spot the tree as they discussed the findings " so what did you guys find ? " the team explained "so now we have to open that basement ""yeh... but I have a plan this time " shikamaru said smirking " so what is it shikamaru " naruto asked getting back his usual self. " naruto can you tranform into a needle"" yeh I can" " so once you are a needle I'll put you in the lock observe its shape and transform into the key accordingly""ok " naruto shouted as usual and then neji saw tenten walk towards the gates of konoha. saying a farewell to the team and thanking for their support he folowed tenten. where was tenten going...

A\N:- I really want to see reviews so far only eight tells me that I am not doing good please tell me about my skills I'll work hard to be better yhan before so please riview.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten's identity

Neji was on the trail of Tenten while his team was using the time to investigate her house. Neji turned on his walky-talky to contact his team at Tenten's house "hello! Is anyone on the other side" "yes neji" lee said "so...what is the progress?" "Naruto is on the the lock with shikamaru and Hinata sama is on the diaries and albums making notes of important things and checking the albums Naruto found." "OK! Keep me updated" "fine..."He was about to complete his sentence when Hinata's voice for the first time scared him "This can't be!" "WHAT HAPPENED" Neji asked from the other side "what happened Hinata sama" lee asked walking up to her. "Look at this" she said showing a photograph to lee "WHAT IS IT?" "Neji niisan do you remember that akatsuki you fought named kisame" "yes I remember him" "actually I was watching her family photos when I saw one having about 15 people including Tenten and that akatsuki and many more people which means Tenten is a family member of the akatsuki" "what but he belongs to the hidden mist..." but before he could complete lee interrupted "Hinata sama look at this ""what is it lee san" "HOW COULD IT BE" "what happened" "we found another photograph it has all the umm lets say elders" "please elaborate" "it on the top has the 3rd hokage and then all the legendrary sanin the and then its the 4th hokage and a pink haired kunochi...umm..looks l...like his wife and a baby boy ...hun neji nii san the baby boy is naruto..." "it can't be are you sure" "perfectly sure after them is fathe and mother and I am in moyhers hand and the uncle I mean your mother and father and you ...after that is tenten's family then the uchiha's with itachi and sauske after that sakuras and then ino's chougi's even lee's with shikamaru's and then kakashi,gai,kurenai,anko sensai" "now I don't understand that is she some sort of past keeper of leaf village" "may be but it still dosen't explain that demonstration of power that day or kisame in her family photograph" lee inturrupted. "so what did you found neji niisan?" " I am yet tacking her " "ok" "wait she has suddenly stopped " "what why " "how should Iknow It looks like sheis waiting for someone" "who can it be" lee asked inturrupting and picking up another photo " not possible" neji became hyper " who is it" "its kisame " "WHAT" " they are still waiting...NOT POSSIBLE WHAT IS HIASHI SAMA LADY TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE DOING HERE" "WHAT ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ... UMM... WE MEAN ARE YOU SURE ?" "perfectly sure"


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe she is involved with them" said neji and received silence as answer. "ok target is on move" neji said as he follows tenten and the others deeper into the forest.

NEJI'S POV

I am somewhere near the lake. I am sure. When suddenly I spotted the lake and looked at tenten and the others stopping near the lake and walking over to some mounts wait those are grave? and who are all those people? Man this riddle is only getting more and more knotted.

END OF NEJI'S POV

Tenten walked up and everyone bent down and she walked up to the front and the crowd closed the path. Tenten sat on her knees and started "mom dad uncle aunty and the others it's all because of you that I'm still alive it's all because of you and today I am doing or gaining the post you always wanted me to take and I hope I stand up on your expectations" saying that tenten stood up and kisame stepped forward and kept a gold crown which went around her forehead.

Everyone stood up gave their respects to the mounts and clapped for the new leader and then were dismissed.

**AFTER NEJI GOT BACK**

**NEJI'S POV**

Just great and now my confusion has reached its limits.

"Umm neji lady tsunade wants to talk to you" shizune said to me

"Ok" I replied

**END OF NEJI'S POV**

**AT THE OFFICE**

"There is a c-rank mission I want you people to do" said lady tsunade

"You have to go to the land of tea and bring me the scroll they hand you but since it's a important scroll it becomes a B-ranked mission you'll leave in 30minutes. Any questions?"

A/N: - SORRY FOR TAKING HELL AMOUNT OF TIME ACTUALLY I GOT CARRIED AWAY BY THE OTHER STORIES AND THEN MY EXAMS CAME ALONG AND ALL. BUT ENJOY. I'LL SOON UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING AND RIVIEW CAUSE FROM HERE THINGS ARE GOING TO GET INTRESTING.


End file.
